dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Battle
Introduction This is the final quest in the main storyline where you have to face against the Dragon. You will start this quest after defeating the two Wights during Deny Salvation and playing the cutscene where the Dragon kills the Elysion and taunts the Arisen to face him atop of the Tainted Mountain. Onward to the Dragon *After the cutscene, you will get a prompt to visit the Dragonforged, which is optional. ::*If you have a Portcrystal with you, it is suggested to plant one at the Greatwall Encampment if you haven't already. ::*It's suggested to visit the Dragonforged, since he will give you a Draconic scroll which gives your pawns knowledge about the Dragon and a Dragonleather Vest. *The Tainted Mountain Temple is located behind a door inside the castle (which lies in ruin) at the Greatwall Encampment. You will notice when you enter the castle that you cannot use the stairs any longer and your only option is to go the through a narrow hallway. This will take you to the Tainted Mountain. *'Take Caution:'The best is to come prepared. The fight with dragon will be a long struggle the first time and you will encounter various powerful new monsters. Stack on curatives for yourself and your pawns. If you are a melee vocation you will need a lot of stamina curatives too. Getting to the Top *When you first enter the Tainted Mountain Temple you will notice this is exactly the same location where you started the game and fought as Savan. However, the monsters here are much more powerful than before. *When you walk across the ledge, you will encounter Geo Saurians. They are not that hard but they can take a while since they have a lot more health than the Saurians you have encountered before. *After entering the cave with the Rift Stone, you will come across several Succubus. They are a tougher version of Harpies. They can put you to sleep more easily and fight more veracious, yet have a weakness to ice. *Going farther into the cave, you will encounter more Succubi and Geo Saurians. And after a while you will encounter your first Hellhound. They behave almost just like wolves but are a lot tougher and they have a nasty fireball attack. Also they have no weakness for fire but for ice. You best chances is to freeze them with ice attacks. *Progressing farther into the caverns will get you into the Grand Hall where a Gorechimera awaits you. The tactics for this guy are not as different for normal Chimeras. The only difference is the amount of health and more severe debilitations. Just dispose yourself of the serpent and attack him with Fire and the fight will go smooth. *After defeating the Gorechimera, stand with your pawns on the pressure plates scattered around the room to open the door and you will finally face The Dragon. The Battle with the Dragon *After entering the dragon's lair, there will be a monologue where the Dragon will give the Arisen an offer: Face him in battle or sacrifice your most beloved so the Dragon never will return and your desires will come true. ::*'Spoiler Warning:' If you chose to sacrifice your love, there will be a cutscene where you sit on the throne as Duke all alone. You can Retry afterwards and try to fight the Dragon. *The first part of your final battle with the Dragon will involve escaping the Dragon. He will first try to collapse the temple on top of the Arisen and his pawns and will farther chase to the next room. If you fail in fleeing it, you will die instantly. *After entering the next room unharmed, you will have to deal some damage to him by striking his heart. After that will fly off and you will begin chasing it. *The Dragon will try now to collapse the bridge you are crossing. Try to be quick and avoid the Dragon's Fiery Breath. Your Pawns will mostly be ahead of you, but it is possible that they die. Aid your Pawn as soon as possible or else you wont be using him during the final showdown. *There is a moment respite when inside a tower. You can take your time there to recover Stamina and collect some rare treasure. *On top of the second tower you enter, there will be some ballistas. Fire an arrow at the Dragon and a scene plays and the Dragon strikes to tower and destroys it. *There after, you will be on tail of the Dragon. Try to climb further towards the glowing energy ahead. Sometimes you will have to use L-stick to keep hold on the Dragon. If you fail you will fall off and have to try again. *After striking the energy, the final showdown commences and you both will land in a wide open area. *The Dragon's heart is its main weakness. It must be exposed and exploited to inflict significant damage. *If The Dragon decides to fly away and attack from out of range, Ballistas located around the battlefield can be used to ground it again, but you must hit his heart for him to fall. *The Dragon cannot be defeated unless the final blow is landed on its heart and the Arisen must do it. Final Battle9.jpg Final Battle8.jpg Final Battle7.jpg Final Battle6.jpg Final Battle4.jpg Final Battle3.jpg Final Battle2.jpg Final Battle.jpg *The Dragon is most weak to Dark and Ice attacks so get a mage who can enchant these elements and abuse it to inflict greater damage. *Some Melee Vocations could latch onto the Dragon and just attack his heart from there, which is extremely effective. Be sure to keep a reserve of Stamina restoring curatives so, if you happen to utilize this tactic, you can cling on for a long time. It's easiest to climb up from the Dragon's two back legs, seeing as he does not attack with them. Also, be careful when you position at his heart because he will attempt to pluck you off and slam you into the ground, which deals a good amount of damage. *During the Dragon's fiery drive by, it is possible to latch on to him as he nears the ground (It requires incredible timing). Upon successfully grabbing hold of him, Grigori will stop *High* in mid-air and remain in flight until you fall off (which unfortunately equates to death) or you climb and strike his heart (which will cause him to collapse to the ground; you will land safely). *If you have the money and want an easy battle, you can kill Grigori in one hit to the Heart with a Maker's Finger arrow. You won't be able to see any subsequent cutscenes as it skips to the credits. For detailed information and tactics; Refer to The Dragon page. Rewards *Gold: 65,000 *Experience: 80,000 *Rift Crystals: 60 *The Arisen's heart. (Has no actual effect on gameplay.) *Godsbane: An, almighty, divine blade. Has the power to guide the chosen to true freedom. (Isn't an actual weapon, is a quest item for later.) *Dragon weapons based on the weapons you have equipped at the killing blow: ::*Dragon's Dogma (Sword) ::*Dragon's Toll (Mace) ::*Dragon's Bite (Longsword) ::*Dragon's Repast (Warhammer) ::*Dragon's Vein (Daggers) ::*Dragon's Nous (Staff) ::*Dragon's Wit (Archistaff) ::*Dragon's Aegis (Shield) ::*Dragon's Faith (Magick Shield) ::*Dragon's Rancor (Bow) ::*Dragon's Breath (Magick Bow) ::*Dragon's Blink (Longbow) *Every piece of equipment (excluding rings/earrings) your Arisen is wearing once The Dragon has been defeated becomes dragonforged regardless of its current level (stars), so prepare wisely. Does not apply to main pawn. Next Quest in Series A Warm Welcome Notes *You get an achievement for the sacrifice option. (by turning round and walking away from the dragon) You can unlock the achievement and then reload in order to fight the Dragon if desired. *If you choose to visit the Dragonforged he will give you a Dragonleather Vest. *The monsters in the Tainted Mountain are tough. If you have a portcrystal in your inventory, putting it down in the room after killing the Gorechimera will allow you to return and restock on curatives and potions quickly before the fight. Otherwise just stock up before going there. *While in the big arena where you have to finally defeat the dragon, after the brief ride, there's several chests and areas where you can gather from, these gather spots have been known to give out armour and weapons. (The gather spots look like piles of rubble and armour bits, with a sword sticking out of the ground) *You can defeat the Dragon early when responding to his onslaught. If you done so, then you will not have to run up into the arena, climb his back, etc. However this will stop you from obtaining the Dragon Band, Flame Skirt, Dragon Hide Bracers, and Champion's Bangles. Love Interests Grigori kidnaps and locks in your love interest once you complete Deny Salvation, and The Final Battle activates. There are strategies on how to ensure you end up with the character you want, such as lowering affinities prior to Deny Salvation. Note that the arisen's bond only maxes out the affinity of the person you gift it to, it does not lock in a love interest, as it is quite easy to get other maxes, especially those with multiple quests that affect their affinity (Selene, Quina, Mercedes, Madeliene, Aelinore, Fournival). Category:Quests Category:Image Needed Category:Main Quest